Sobreviviendo
by utopico
Summary: Judy estaba ahogando sus penas en un bar sin saber que alguien aparecería para cantarle sus verdades… y tal vez darle esperanza UA de Zootopia, Judy y Nick no se conocen.


Muy buenas a todos, antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por dejar un poco de lado mi fic de Zootopia, pero este es un pequeño regalo para los que aún creen que ese fic se actualizara, y puedo decirles, que no desesperen, volveré con él, solo que mi tiempo no ha sido el mejor, también quería hacer algo por mi página de Facebook que ha llegado a 100 me gusta, algo que no imagine que pasaría, pero que ahora tiene muchos más que 100 jajaja, muchas gracias a todos los que se pasen por allí y me den su apoyo, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo, además que también sirve para que ustedes estén más informados de lo que sucede conmigo jajajaja sin más, vamos al fic.

No soy dueño de Zootopia, también debo aclarar que la canción usada en este fic es la canción "sobreviviendo" de Víctor Heredia la cual se modificó en dos partes para ir acorde con el fic, y no busco ningún sustento económico por con esto solo espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario.

Por último y no menos importante, si quieres escuchar la canción, te recomiendo la versión que grabo su compositor junto a la banda "la Beriso" porque es la que escuche cuando escribía este fic, aunque cambie el hecho de los instrumentos en que se tocan, pero el ritmo es lo mismo.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

La oficial Judy Hopps estaba sentada en uno de los pocos bares de mala muerte ubicado en la zona baja de Zootopia, y que aún fuese manejado por un depredador. Esto era en parte por su culpa, aunque muchos, como el jefe Bogo o Garraza, digan que no es así. Todo comenzó con su primer caso real, su primer caso después de rogarlo por días enteros trabajando de reparte multas, aun podía recordarlo, como si fuesen todas las escenas de una película trágica pasando una por una y marcando su error en un marco de oro macizo de dieciocho quilates. Tal vez su primer error, ni fue suyo desde el principio, pero eso ya no importaba ahora, la cuestión fue hacer todo su trabajo sola, sin compañeros, creyendo que una simple coneja de las afueras de la ciudad podría entrar con su sueño idílico y utópico de que podía hacer el mundo un lugar mejor simplemente esforzándose, el problema fue que la vida no era tan simple.

Tomo otro trago de su Martini de zanahoria, y volvió a sucumbir en su mente, pensando en que si Bogo le hubiera dado un compañero desde el comenzó, o al menos cuando le dio el caso, tal vez no se hubiera ido todo al carajo como sucedió. Un compañero le hubiera advertido, o por lo menos, le podría haber hecho entrar en razón cuando cometió los errores, alguien que le cuidara la espalda. Los acontecimientos de buscar Emmett Nutriales la llevaron de un lado al otro de la ciudad tratando de arañar tanta información como podía de cada lugar, desde un club nudista, hasta rogar información a un perezoso en un registro de automóviles para terminar en el casamiento de una musaraña ártica, hija de uno de los mafiosos más grandes de Tundratown, la cual había salvado horas antes de que fuera aplastara por una dona gigante, al menos para la musaraña era gigante.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta su bebida se había terminado, miró momentáneamente la pequeña copa vacía para luego correrla un poco hacia adelante cuando paso el encargado justo frente suyo junto con un billete para pagar por su bebida. La cual había sido llenada de nuevo y entregada con su vuelto en menos de diez segundo por el lobo gris que atendía en la barra. Se había sentado a un costado para poder emborracharse sola y disfrutar de su depresión interna con sus errores y que nadie la molestara ya que podía sentir la mirada en ella. Estaba segura que incluso el lobo se la pensó dos veces antes de aceptarla dentro, se podía ver que tal vez eran cerca del setenta por ciento depredadores de todos los clientes dentro del bar, y que las únicas presas que eran clientes habituales o que estaban en el lugar, se sentían a gusto y sin miedo.

Esto no siempre había sido así, claro, los animales tenían sus diferencias, pero se entendían. La situación había empeorado cuando ella hizo su estúpida conferencia de prensa a pedido del jefe Bogo, y había cometido el pecado de decir cosas que no sabía por la presión que tenía sobre ella al ser su primera conferencia, su primer caso, y un gran deseo de decirle a su jefe "en tu cara". Así fue como la gran Judy Hopps, la primera coneja policía dijo lo que sería su tumba, aun recordaba claramente sus palabras, repitiéndose en su cabeza como la marca registrada de su error y lo que hizo, "los depredadores sucumbieron ante su instintos salvajes por cuestiones biológicas y que podía volver a suceder", eso hizo que la situación se les fuera de las patas a todos dentro del DPZ. La situación no término ahí, sino que, se extendió como pólvora a todo Zootopia, habiendo cientos de revueltas o manifestaciones en toda la ciudad, enfrentando a presas contra depredadores, generando descontento y desconfianza. La presión fue agobiante para ella, incluso la Vicealcaldesa Bellwether, quien asumió el poder después de arrestar al alcalde por los raptos de los animales salvajes, trato de convertirá en un icono para la ciudad que cada día se caía en pedazos a una velocidad alarmante.

Fue en ese momento que había tomado la decisión, no se merecía ser una policía, ya que fue ella quien sentía que había destruido la ciudad, y sin importar lo que Bogo digiera al respecto se fue. Simplemente corrió a casa, en busca del consuelo de sus padres como un conejo asustado. Ahí se enteró de lo que su antiguo matón de barrio, Gideon Grey, llamaba aulladores, mostrándole lo que creía que podía ser la primera forma de arreglar uno de los errores que había cometido. Volvió a la ciudad y pidiéndole un favor a su antiguo jefe trato de arreglarlo todo, pero primero debían de encontrar el "ladrón de cebollas" con el que había empezado todo.

Duke Roedríguez, como se enteró después de que se llamaba ese ladrón, había sido encontrado a unas pocas cuadras de donde ahora estaba ahogando sus penas, vendiendo películas piratas. Luego de ejercer un poco la autoridad que ya no tenía para hacerlo hablar, encontró lo que buscaba, un laboratorio subterráneo en un vagón de tren abandonado junto con un tirador experto, quien a su vez había sido culpable de todos los ataques. Después de una serie de contratiempos, un tren explotado, destrozos menores en un museo, y descubrir un complot de parte de la misma Bellwether para ensuciar el nombre de los depredadores, logro lo que al fin podría considerar su primera victoria real.

El problema había sido que las heridas ya se habían hecho, la resolución al fin de su caso y el haberle devuelto la conciencia a los depredadores atacados, solo logro un efecto contrario al que ella quería o deseaba. Solo hizo que el odio, la desconfianza y desprecio entre depredadores y presas creciera aún más, haciendo que la vida de las presas fuese muy hostigada, ya que, había muchos depredadores que aun creían que solo se había apresado a la vicealcaldesa como una medida contra las presas y calmar las aguas, o que lo que había pasado con los depredadores solo era un adelanto de lago que si era posible en algunos años. Como resultado, la vida de Zootopia fue casi imposible para los depredadores, y siendo que la población era mayormente presa, género que muchos negocios manejados por depredadores tuvieran que cerrar. Hasta donde sabía, este podría ser el último bar atendido por un depredador en todo Zootopia.

Pero el odio no termino ahí, habían aparecido animales como el elefante Dolt trunk, que proponía ideas como ponerle a todos los depredadores collares eléctricos para que las presas pudieran habitar tranquilamente por la ciudad, o al menos así era como lo pintaban las noticias, además de que había animales que parecían apoyar esa idea, incluso había escuchado presas decir cómo se divertirían haciendo que los collares comenzaran a funcionar para torturar a los depredadores. Realmente las cosas terminarían en un tremendo caos si esa clase de animales llegaban al poder y realmente eran como los noticieros decían. Por eso, lugares como en el que se encontraba ahora eran tan poco frecuentes, le hacía sentir culpable por haber destrozado una ciudad completa, y por eso mismo trataba de ayudar todos estos negocios manejado por depredadores, porque sentía que todo era su culpa, pero parecía ser algo que no podría ser solucionado, como si el odio y la desconfianza jamás desaparecería de los corazones de los animales y que todo terminaría explotando en el hocico de alguien en cualquier momento.

En ese momento un nuevo cliente entro por la puerta, haciendo que el encargado de la tienda, que estaba en la barra, lo analizara rigurosamente mientras se sacudía un poco para quitarse el agua que estaba cayendo afuera. Judy también lo observo, no porque le interesara mucho, o creyera que robaría o atacaría, después de todo los hábitos de policía nunca se habían ido y con su placa recuperada sentía tenía una ley que hacer valer si el caso la llamaba, pero aprendió a no juzgar a las personas por su especie. No, por lo que lo observo en realidad era porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras esperaba que el lobo gris volviera a pasar de nuevo delante suyo para llenar su copa una vez más.

El recién llegado llevaba una capucha puesta para esconder el pelaje de su cabeza así como sus orejas del agua, por su estatura podía decir que era un animal pequeño tirando a mediano, además de que se podía ver como se mecía una cola de un suave y brillante pelaje color naranja de un lado a otro, la cual se había salvado de mojarse de la lluvia por la gran funda de una guitarra que traía en su espalda. Al notarla, la coneja comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para notar un pequeño escenario al fondo del local con algunos parlantes y con sus luces apagadas, ella no estaba en contra de la música, pero el ambiente del bar parecía ir con un estilo rock, o similar, algo que no iba muy bien con el dolor de cabeza que tenía en ese mismo momento por la bebida y sus recuerdos.

El recién llegado simplemente hablo un par de palabras con el lobo gris sin quitarse la capucha de la cabeza, luego se giró hacia el escenario, al parecer el encargado le había dejado tocar en el lugar, Judy simplemente volvió a ignorarlo y pago por lo que creía que sería su última copa antes de que la música le generara una jaqueca más grande de la que tenía. Aunque mentiría si no dijera que tenía curiosidad por saber quién era el animal que tocaría, podía suponer un poco, pero era extraño que los animales no desconfiaran tanto de los zorros, tal vez el hecho de los aulladores había logrado algo bueno después de todo, unió a los depredadores.

La oficial escucho el ruido característico de cuando conectan un instrumento a un equipo de sonido, así que giro al escenario esperando ver una guitarra eléctrica con un animal listo para romper tímpanos, pero lo que encontró fue a un zorro de pelo anaranjado rojizo y ojos verdes en un escenario muy mal iluminado, para no decir que casi no estaba para nada iluminado, sentado en un taburete de madera, con una guitarra clásica acústica, con un claro desgaste por el uso, y un soporte con una armónica en su cuello. Parecía que se había equivocado y en vez de rock, o algo parecido, tocaría Country. El zorro ni siquiera se presentó, tampoco espero para ver si tenía la atención de lo que sería su público, sino que simplemente acomodo el micrófono a su altura para que se escuchara la armónica y su voz con el mismo micrófono, dio un par de acordes para asegurarse que su guitarra estuviera afinada, además de que el amplificador y volumen de la guitarra fuese el correcto.

Sin previo aviso la música comenzó a sonar, el estilo definitivamente no era el country que había supuesto Judy, era más bien una especie de balada con notas sueltas o un blues de guitarra con mucha tranquilidad, pero al agregarle el sonido de la armónica le daba un toque más al estilo rock, pero no el rock al que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar en la radio de la patrulla, ni el rock and roll típico de los 80', era un estilo que había escuchado por primera vez, y definitivamente su jaqueca no estaba contra ese ruido, es más, Judy podía decir que hasta le gustaba la tranquilidad con la que sonaba. Pero fue la voz del zorro, entre afinada y ronca, lo que le dio un verdadero sentido de ser a la canción, eran ese estilo de canciones que contaban anécdotas de vida, que te mostraban el corazón del cantante.

_Me preguntaron cómo vivía, me preguntaron  
Sobreviviendo dije, sobreviviendo_

No levanto la vista al cantar, de hecho, parecía que ni abría sus ojos, simplemente cantaba como si solo fuese él y su guitarra en su habitación sin un público al cual cantar, como si fuese una canción que buscaba trasmitir con todos los sentimientos con los que la cantaba. La oficial podía decir que entre la música y sus primeras dos oraciones ya tenía una idea de por dónde iba la canción, sería algo triste de escuchar, y lo que menos podía hacer era aceptar y compartir el sufrimiento del cantante con su canción, ya que suponía que era una canción suya, porque jamás había escuchado ese tipo de música o esa letra.

_Tengo un poema escrito más de mil veces  
En él repito siempre que mientras alguien  
Proponga muerte sobre esta tierra  
Y se fabriquen armas para la guerra  
Yo pisaré estos campos sobreviviendo  
Todos frente al peligro, sobreviviendo  
Tristes y errantes hombres, sobreviviendo_

Los ojos verdes se habían abierto al fin, Judy sentía que podría haber pasado tranquilamente horas desde que había visto ese color, por más que el reloj detrás del lobo gris seguía marcando el segundo minuto desde que el zorro había entrado al bar. Pero sus ojos parecían tan poderosos que su aparecer era mucho más marcado que la vista de unos ojos pasajeros de un simple transeúnte, como si ese verde estuviera teñido por un color esperanza que antes brillaban tan fuertes como faros y que ahora estaban tan apagados como una jungla mojada por los constantes golpes de la vida. Judy comenzó a creer que había tomado de más y que los tragos le estaban haciendo efecto.

_Sobreviviendo, sobreviviendo  
Sobreviviendo, sobreviviendo_

Había algo en su letra que le sonaba extrañamente familiar, como si también hablara de lo que ella sentía. Que todos los días debían sobrevivir con sus problemas, sus errores, y el daño que había causado con sus estúpidas ideas. Como si se lo tirara en la cara y se riera de ella diciendo que había otros que la habían pasado peor pero aun así seguían adelante. De golpe el ritma cambio, el cantante hora, además de hacer los acordes con los rasgueos de las cuerdas de su guitarra, también hacia pequeños golpes rítmicos en las partes que se veían más gastadas, como si una sencilla batería le estuviera acompañando para marcarle más importancia a la siguiente parte de la canción.

_Hace tiempo no río como hace tiempo  
Y eso que yo reía como un jilguero  
Tengo cierta memoria que me lastima  
Y no puedo olvidar los Aulladores._

Fue como golpearse contra una pared a cien kilómetros por hora al escuchar una de las palabras que más la estuvo persiguiendo en ese último tiempo, ¿era de los que la sentenciaban? ¿O de los que la idolatran? Dudaba que fuese el segundo, ya que era un depredador, pero ella estaba segura que era conocida en Zootopia, así que el cantante tenía que saber que la culpable estaba ahí. Tal vez su respuesta seria la siguiente oración, pero temía cual fuese, por como había empezado le hacia creer que estaba escuchando la primer canción dedicada a atacar a Judy Hopps.

_Cuánta tragedia, sobre esta tierra  
Hoy que quiero reírme apenas si puedo  
Ya no tengo la risa como un jilguero  
Ni la paz de los pinos del mes de enero  
Ando por este mundo sobreviviendo_

La coneja policía podía sentir como se le humedecían los ojos, sabía que era culpable, y que había lastimado a muchos animales con lo que hizo, pero escucharlo desde la boca de uno de ellos era aún más doloroso, y el hecho de escucharlo después de que ya haya pasado un tiempo desde que realmente se solucionó el caso lo hacía parecer aún más a un cuchillo afilado clavándose en su corazón blando. Sentía un pinchazo agudo en la garganta, como se le atoraba el lamento y el ardor del trago de Martini no hacía nada para mitigarlo, pero se negaba a irse del bar, ella causo esto así que era su responsabilidad quedarse y aguantar el ataque verbal, era su obligación, su error y sus lágrimas eran el pago, aunque se negaba a llorar, no ahí, no en ese momento, seria fuerte como el zorro en el escenario, dispuesto a cantar las verdades sabiendo que ella estaba ahí, sabiendo que era reconocible para el como la culpable.

_Sobreviviendo, sobreviviendo  
Sobreviviendo, sobreviviendo_

Luego de esas últimas cuatro palabras volvió a colocar el hocico en la armónica y dejo de darle golpes a la guitarra, ahora eran las cuerdas y sus pulmones quienes llenaban el ambiente con una melodía triste que iba perdiendo velocidad y fuerza, marcando lo que Judy interpreto como el final de la canción, hasta llegar a un parón total de los acordes donde separo sus labios de la armónica y la pata de la cuerda para llevarla a la parte superior de la guitarra. La coneja acepto el sentimiento de dolor que el cantante había descargado en su público, el cual aún lo miraba expectante, como si no aceptaran el final todavía, pero la oficial Hopps sabía que era tonto siempre esperar un final feliz que pocas, o muy pocas, veces llegaba. Por eso mismo sus orejas se sobresaltaron a escuchar el nuevo ruido de las cuerdas, sonando a una velocidad distinta a la cual con la que había empezado, y con un ritmo totalmente distinto, mucho más movido… mucho más alegre, que le hizo pensar por un momento que había comenzado otra canción.

_Ya no quiero ser sólo un sobreviviente  
Quiero elegir el día para mi muerte  
Tengo la carne joven, roja la sangre  
La dentadura buena y un sueño urgente  
Quiero la vida en mi simiente  
No quiero ver un día manifestando  
Por la paz en el mundo a la comida  
Cómo me reiría ese loco día  
Ella manifestándose por la vida  
Y nosotros apenas sobreviviendo, sobreviviendo_

Los ojos de la coneja estaban abiertos a más no poder, aun sentía su humedad, pero ya no estaba el pinchazo en la garganta, el mensaje de la canción había sido claro, y vaya que había sido claro, ese zorro en el escenario se negaba a aceptar que todo lo que había pasado quedara como estaba. Ese zorro astuto iba a luchar para que su mundo sea mejor, porque aun podía hacerlo, porque era su decisión, y porque se negaba a ser un sobreviviente. Ese zorro quería más, mucho más.

_Sobreviviendo, sobreviviendo  
Sobreviviendo, sobreviviendo_

_Sobreviviendo, sobreviviendo  
Sobreviviendo, sobreviviendo_

Junto con un pequeño arpegio de cuerdas que trataba de simular un solo de guitarra tranquilo fue terminada la canción, siendo vitoreada por casi todos los presentes, tanto presas como depredadores, se escuchó ruido de aplausos y todos parecían tener sonrisas en sus rostros, incluso el lobo gris que serbia las bebidas tenía un sonrisa también. Incluso el zorro parecía en cierta forma sorprendido por cómo había reaccionado el público, parecía que eso le había alegrado también, ya que además de curvar un poco sus labios hacia arriba, también parecía tener un poco más de brillo en sus ojos.

\- Muchas gracias.

Fue lo único que dijo el zorro para luego tocar dos temas más alegres, covers de la cantante Gazelle que también hablaban de la lucha por un futuro mejor, después del tercer tema y sin decir nada, más que otro agradecimiento, guardo su guitarra y su armónica, se bajó del escenario y se acercó a la barra, recibió unos billetes del dueño pero le devolvió uno y compro una botella de agua para luego salir por la puerta. Judy no termino su trago, simplemente salió tras el zorro, tampoco es que le importara mucho, después de todo ya había pagado por él. Encontró a un zorro caminando a unas pocas cuadras con una guitarra en su espalda y una capucha puesta en su cabeza.

\- ¿Disculpa?- parece que el zorro no se daba por aludido, o tal vez la lluvia apagaba su voz y él no llegaba a escucharla- Oye, zorro- grito más fuerte cuando estaba a unos pocos más cerca.

El agua ya había empapado a la coneja por completo ya que ella no llevaba protección contra la lluvia. El aludido solo se dio vuelta mostrando que tenía unos auriculares puestos, y unos ojos sorprendidos porque alguien lo esté llamando, así también, su rostro mostraba confusión por el por qué lo podían estaban llamando. Judy también estaba confundida, ella simplemente salió corriendo por un impulso, no sabía que decir o hacer, o porque lo había ido a buscar. Simplemente se sentía muy nerviosa, que estupidez le estaba haciendo hacer eso, no lo sabía, pero parece que su subconsciente si lo sabía, porque antes de darse cuenta su voz se escuchó claramente sobre el ruido del repiqueteo del agua en la acera.

\- Yo tampoco quiero ser un sobreviviente- la frase de Judy golpeo desprevenido al zorro, aunque solo duro unos segundos ya que le sonrió y asintió.

\- Es bueno saberlo oficial- entonces el zorro si la conocía, estaba por hacer algunas preguntas cuando noto que el cantante errante ya se había dado vuelta y se iba cruzando una calle donde el semáforo cambiaba de color dándole paso a los muchos autos que estaban esperando para avanzar, como si el destino les hubiera dado esa conexión pero luego se lo pensara mejor y los separara, así que Judy simplemente decidió hacer una pregunta que flotaba en su cabeza, una de todas las que quería hacer antes de verlo desaparecer en el horizonte como un héroe de leyenda de un libro de fantasías.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- por un momento pensó que sus gritos no se habían escuchado sobre el ruido de los motores circulando, o no quería ser escuchada, hasta que recibió de nuevo su voz.

\- Nick… Nick Wilde, nos vemos la semana que viene oficial Hopps.

Judy ese día conoció a un astuto zorro que escapo de la ley por un cambio de semáforos, pero también sabía que desde ese momento visitaría el bar del depredador gris más seguido esperando encontrar a un cantante sobreviviente que estaba dispuesto a luchar para dejar de serlo. Tal vez las cosas no habían terminado tan mal en Zootopia después de todo.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren comentar se agradece, y si quieren pueden pasarse por la página de Facebook donde trato de mantenerlos al tanto más seguido de lo que va pasando en mi vida. Facebook: Utopico - 1417898114993847 / aunque está más detallado en mi perfil. Muchas gracias por leer.

Eso es todo, se despide, Utopico.


End file.
